


Entering Unknown Territory

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Male Slash, Slow Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: The Flash was whammied by Rainbow Raider during the heist. When the full effects take place he is locked in a room with Captain Cold and Heatwave.





	Entering Unknown Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
'Thoughts'

Barry got the call that some of the Rogues were robbing a bank. Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Golden Glider were missing. He knew something was up. He put his Flash gear on and went to the bank.

Using his speed he entered the bank and arrested them all. Unfortunately he didn't notice the split second Rainbow Raider had made eye contact. He smirked as he was loaded into the truck. He had successfully used his powers on the Flash.

“Done.” Flash told the officer in charge.

“Thank you Flash.”

“You're welcome.”

The Flash left the bank. He had just returned to S.T.A.R Labs when Cisco informed him about Captain Cold and Heatwave robbing another bank. Flash knew immediately what was going on.

“Damn it. The Rogues were just a distraction.” He cursed.

“What?” Cisco looked confused.

“A distraction so that Cold and Heatwave could get away.”

“Shit.” Cisco cursed.

“Yeah.”

“Should have known.”

“Maybe but there isn't any use crying over it. I'll be there soon.”

“Okay.”

The Flash quickly ran to the other bank. He entered to find the two pointing their guns at him. Captain Cold smirked at the hero.

“Knew you would show up.” He said.

“Okay? What are you planning?” He asked wearily. ‘Wow those two are hot.’

“Why should be ask you?” Cold asked.

Flash had been distracted by their looks. “Huh?” He looked confused. ‘Focus.’ He internally yelled to himself.

“You'll just foil our plans.” Cold said wondering what was wrong with the speedster.

“True.”

“So we'll be taking this money now.”

‘It's really unfair how fucking hot these two are.’ Flash thought. “How about no?”

Snart smirked. “How about yes?”

“Sorry but no.”

Clunk!

The three looked over to see the vault door was shut. Flash walked over and tried to open it only to curse.

“Damn. It's locked. I was hoping it wasn't.” He muttered.

“Foolishly.”

“Shut up Snart.” Flash snapped. ‘Wonder how dirty he can talk with his dick up my ass and Mick’s in my mouth.’

“No thank you Red.”

“Did you have an escape out of here?” Desire pooled in his stomach.

“We do.” Cold said smugly.

“Good thing. I want your dicks up my ass just not here.” He said.

The two villains stared at the hero in shock. Neither could believe what they heard him say. It wasn't like the speedster to talk that way especially with them.

“What? Care to repeat that?” Heatwave asked.

“I don't want your dicks up my ass here. I'd rather you guys fuck me in a bed.”

“Can we see your eyes?” Heatwave asked.

“Sure.”

Flash walked over to him. They looked at his eyes to see them flicker to pink every once in awhile.

“Fuck.” The two cursed.

“Yes please.” Flash moaned.

“Your coming with us.” Cold told him.

“That was my plan.” Flash said as he put his face into Mick’s neck and nuzzled him.

Cold took out his phone and began to text his sister. “Shit.” He cursed.

“What?” Heatwave asked.

“Lisa isn't here yet.” Cold said.

“Fuck.” Heatwave said as he pushed the hero away from him.

“If you insist.”

“Hush kid.” Heatwave said.

“Hmph.” The Flash crossed his arms and pouted.

“What now?” Heatwave asked.

“I'm not sure?” Cold was still on his phone texting.

The Flash began rubbing himself. “Please it hurts.”

“We can't.” Cold said feeling bad for the metahuman. 

“Why not?” The younger male was almost in tears.

“You were whammied by Rainbow Raider.” He explained.

“I'm not angry.”

“He's able to do more now. He whammied you with lust.”

Flash froze. “I-I see.”

“Once we are out we will fix it.” Cold assured him.

“O-okay.”

It took a bit for Lisa to arrive. Flash was too far gone and began rubbing himself against Heatwave’s leg. Said man had to fight against helping him out. Cold and Heatwave were trying to get him off of Heatwave's leg and that was the scene Lisa walked in on.

“Shit. Here you go. The minute you told me I brought the flashlight.” She gave it to her brother.

“Thanks.” He then turned on the light and flashed it in Flash’s eyes. “Red?”

“Thanks.” He ran off.

“Where's Mardon?” Lisa asked darkly.

“Jail.” He answered his sister.

“Let's keep him there for a while.” She suggested. 

“I agree.” Heatwave said.

“So do I. Let's go.” Cold told them. 

“Okay. What about Flash?” Lisa asked.

“We leave him alone for a bit then we'll talk to him.” Cold said.

“Okay.”


End file.
